La vita
by cullensardinia
Summary: I personaggi di Tolkien riflettono sulla propria vita. La ff non ha scopo di lucro. I personaggi appartengono a J.R.lkien.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins

Accadde tutto talmente in fretta che, ripensandoci col senno di poi, non saprei neanche dire in quale preciso momento la mia vita cambiò direzione.

Sarebbe facile dire che fu a causa di Gandalf, o che fu un attimo di pazzia, ma la verità è che la vita mi scovò e, dopo avermi trascinato via dalle mie abitudini, mi mostrò quanto fosse bella e io non ebbi altra alternativa se non quella di innamorarmi.

E fino alla fine ne fui ammaliato, e che fossero hobbit, nani o elfi mai mi tradì.

E io dolcemente cantai di lei nell'ultima barca verso l'eternità.


	2. Chapter 2

Elrond

Mezz'uomo o mezz'elfo?

Se esiste una risposta, io non la trovai su Arda.

Camminai leggero su questa terra e nonostante ciò lasciai orme ben visibili del mio procedere.

Sempre alla ricerca di una risposta sulla mia natura, su ciò che scelsi d'essere e su ciò che non volli diventare.

Così la mia vita, un'infinita sequenza di volti che poco alla volta scelsero di sbiadire su questa terra, o che mi vennero negati, ora prosegue dove l'eterno è reale.

E del mezz'uomo rimarrà solo un rifugio, le cui pietre un giorno racconteranno di sogni, canti e elfi dai lunghi capelli neri.


	3. Chapter 3

Ecco a voi: Thranduil. Se volete lasciare un segno del vostro passaggio su Arda … potete farlo nelle … recensioni … A presto.

Vissi e non fu facile.

Mi spostai continuamente per sopravvivere al male, e mi rinchiusi dentro una fortezza di pietra.

Re degli Elfi di Boscoverde il Grande? Di Bosco Atro?

No. A lungo io fui il Re dentro una grotta.

E mi sentii depredato della mia stessa anima quando la foglia più bella di tutto il mio regno partii per distruggere il male una volta e per sempre.

Poi la foresta rifiorì, ma il tempo che restava su Arda era poca cosa per un elfo, e andai via lasciandomi alle spalle la vita che per lungo tempo sperai di vivere.


	4. Gandalf

A voi, il grande Gandalf, che per me resterà sempre "Il Grigio".

A presto, e ricordate di lasciare le vostre impressioni.

Non fui mai bambino.

Io non nacqui, io comparvi.

Arrivai su Arda già vecchio e rimasi uguale a me stesso per tutto il tempo in cui fui "Il Grigio".

Andai a cavallo, in carrettino, a piedi e ovunque andassi, sebbene i Valar si aspettassero molto da me, cercai le cose più piccole, le gioie più pure.

E trovai ciò che cercavo dentro un cerchio di fumo, nel comparire improvviso di un fuoco d'artificio e nella frizzante risata di un Hobbit.

Quando la mia presenza non servì più, navigai su una piccola barca.

E nella semplicità la mia vita si compì.


	5. Glorfindel

Ciao a tutti.

Questo è Glorfindel e io sono tra quelle persone che abbracciano l'ipotesi che il Glorfindel di Gondolin sia lo stesso del Glorfindel di Imladris, del resto Tolkien non ha sciolto del tutto il dubbio e le eventuali implicazioni, anzi è venuto a mancare cercando di sciogliere il bandolo della matassa.

Eccolo per voi in tutto il suo splendore! Mi raccomando, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Non siate timidi… un abbraccio a tutti, Alida

Due volte venni su Arda: entrambe combattei.

Il destino fu capace di sorprendermi, mi volle grande e per me indossò un manto glorioso.

Fronteggiai innumerevoli pericoli e per amici e per la mia gente compii grandi gesta e sacrifici.

Quando i Valar mi diedero una nuova vita, mi resi conto che in realtà si trattava sempre della stessa, interrotta solamente perché la mia anima si riprendesse e potessi rinascere per vivere in un luogo ancora una volta immerso nella pace.

Ma ritornò la guerra e, senza tirarmi indietro, ancora una volta la mia chioma dorata brillò tra sangue e gloria.


	6. Chapter 6 Arwen

Arwen. Credo che nella sua vita sia sempre stata amata dolcemente da chi aveva attorno. La penso sempre come una figura femminile, una donna-elfo e poi umana, molto forte. Spero la drabble vi piaccia. A presto, Alida

Una dolce ninna nanna cantata in sottofondo da angeliche voci elfiche accompagnò la mia vita.

Era una voce femminile, di madre, quando fui piccola.

Divenne voce maschile, di padre e fratelli, quando più grande il dolore avvolse la mia famiglia.

La luce di Imladris e la pace del Lothlòrien mi parlavano di un amore che sarebbe sbocciato nel mio cuore: sarebbe fiorito attorno alla Stella del Vespro, che sempre diffonderà luce.

E quando questo arrivò, io scelsi.

Piansi la separazione e amai la mia scelta.

Infine restai sola con i miei ricordi che danzavano sulle note di un'antica ninna nanna.


	7. Frodo

Salve carissimi. Non potevo certo scordarmi di Frodo, un po' perché anche io mi sento uno Hobbit (non sono esattamente un metro e novanta!) un po' perché sogno sempre di incontrare un elfo nella mia vita. Ahah!

Spero vi piaccia.

A presto, Alida

Una vita con la Contea nel cuore!

"Tutto in piccolo" direte, ma io credo che non fosse piccolo, era la giusta misura.

E quando smisi di sentire raccontare storie, che mio zio Bilbo ne conosceva parecchie, ricevetti una piccola eredità.

E tra le altre cose e grandi tesori, c'era anche un piccolo anello.

Partito per il mondo, portai con me la Contea.

Fu quella a salvarmi, a tenermi il cuore semplice e il sorriso sul viso, e fu per questo, ne sono convinto, che quando cedetti, i Valar degli Elfi, ebbero compassione di me e la mia vita divenne eterna.


End file.
